1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gloves, and more particularly to a glove donning and doffing arrangement, wherein each glove is held in a hand-down position, so as to facilitate a wearer to wear and remove without skin contacting with an exterior surface of the glove, and thus the wearer""s skin is prevented from contacting with chemical stained on the glove.
2. Description of Related Arts
Gloves are used for not only keeping our hands warm but also protecting our hands so as to provide a sanitary condition of our hands. For example, in chemical industries, people wear gloves for preventing chemicals from contacting with their hands. It is extremely important that since some chemicals are hazardous, that may cause skin disease or even cancer. So, when people deal with the chemicals, they must wear gloves for protection.
However, such people may still have a chance to have skin contact with the chemicals while they remove their hands from the gloves and wear the used gloves on their hands. For example, it is not hassle that when a wearer removes his left glove from his left hand since his right hand still has the right glove thereon. However, after removing the left glove, his bare left hand must contact with the right glove in order to remove the right glove from his right hand in such a manner that his right hand may merely contact with the chemicals strained on left glove.
Moreover, when wearing the gloves, the wearer must use his bare hands to hold the gloves such that the wearer may merely touch the gloves with his bare hand in such a manner that the wearer""s hands will contact the residual chemicals on the gloves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,885, owned by Grinberg, discloses a glove A having an attaching loop A1 is suspendedly hanged on a hook A2 of the glove stand A3, as shown in FIG. 1A. However, the attaching loop A1 is affixed to an edge of the glove such that the wearer may have difficulty to remove the glove. Thus, the wearer also has no way to wear the glove without contacting with the glove surface in such a suspending position. So, the wearer may merely use his hand to wear and remove the glove as well.
Referring to FIG. 1B, U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,044, owned by Hsiao, discloses a sport glove B1 that is supported on a glove stand B2 in a hand-up position. In such hand-up position, the glove B1 may easier be worn and removed from the wearer. However, while the glove B1 is mounted on the glove stand B2, due to the gravity, the chemicals will drop down from the glove B1 to the wearer""s arm. Moreover, it is quite difficult and troublesome to insert the support bars B3 into the gloves B1.
Therefore, there is no such an assembly in market available that the wearer does not require another hand to operate the donning and doffing process, so as to prevent the skin from contacting with the glove surface.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a glove donning and doffing arrangement, wherein the glove is supported on the glove station in a hand-down position, which is facilitated for a wearer to wear and remove the glove.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a glove donning and doffing arrangement, wherein during the donning and doffing operations, the glove station can hold the glove in position so as to prevent the wearer""s skin from contacting with an exterior surface of the glove.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a glove donning and doffing arrangement, wherein a holding member is affixed on a non-operating area of the glove, that does not interfere the normal operation of the glove.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a glove donning and doffing arrangement, wherein the hand-down position of the glove enhance the liquid such as chemicals automatically dropping down from the exterior surface of the glove by gravity.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a glove donning and doffing arrangement, comprising at least a glove, at least a glove station for supporting the glove in a hand-down position, and an attaching means for detachably mounting the glove on the glove station in the hand-down position, whereby, the glove is adapted for easily being worn and detached from a wearer""s hand while the glove is supported on the glove station in the hand-down position.